


Rather Be With You

by takemeorleaveme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know where Harry is, M/M, The rating is only cause i have an affinity for the word fuck, Zayn's an art teacher, but like there's no smut, liam's a firefighter, oh they talk about comic books, sorry man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeorleaveme/pseuds/takemeorleaveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He downs the rest of his more gin than tonic and sets his glass down. He begins to walk to the loos, except he feels a tap on his shoulder. </em><br/><em>Zayn turns and is frozen in place, staring into a pair of friendly eyes.  He raises an eyebrow in response.</em><br/><em>The other male motions him to come to the bar— he follows because- fuck it.  It’s not like this night can get worse.</em><br/> <br/>Alternatively: Zayn really regrets going out with Niall. When a man approaches him with an offer he just has to refuse, Zayn isn't too gutted about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens and I wish I was sorry but I'm working on like 3 fics right now. This was my way of avoiding doing anything tonight but still feeling productive. 
> 
> xx

The music in the club is actually giving Zayn a headache-- he should leave after he finishes his drink. Plus Niall fucked off with a random bird hours ago which, means there’s no reason for him to stand at the edge of the dance floor and watch other people gyrate. 

This night has been awful and he cannot believe he left Niall talk him into this over staying in and working on his lesson plans for his art students.  He’s fucking twenty-seven--he should be able to say no to that Irish bastard after ten years of friendship but no, Zayn’s a pushover. And god, he needs to leave. He downs the rest of his more gin than tonic and sets his glass down. He begins to walk to the loos, except he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Zayn turns and is frozen in place, staring into a pair of friendly eyes.  He raises an eyebrow in response.

The other male motions him to come to the bar—so he follows because- fuck it.  It’s not like this night can get worse.

The guy leans against the bar and says, “Now that you can hear me, I’m actually asking you out for my friend. He’s really shy and doesn’t like going up to fit blokes.  So I’m here to do it for him. You’ve caught the attention of literally everyone in the club, I hope you know.”

Zayn would think that’s cute, typically, but he really doesn’t want this guy’s friend.  No. He wants the one standing in front of him.

Zayn looks around, “What’s your name, then?”

The guy smiles, “His name’s Andy. He’s against the wall behind you.”

Zayn laughs, “I could honestly give a fuck about his name. I asked you yours.”

The other male’s face drops, “That’s. No.  I’m here to ask you out for me mate.  I don’t want you.”

Zayn tilts his head and moves his lips into a pout, “You don’t want me?”

He watches the guy comprehend what he’s said. He stammers out, “N-no! I mean, you’re a really fit guy but like.  I don’t pull guys like you so that’s why I was okay with talking to you for me mate. He could get away with being with some one with your cheek bones.”

Zayn smirks, “You like my cheek bones?”

He decides to give the kid a break, “How ‘bout you call over your mate and we can all have a chat, yeah?”

The male smiles, and Zayn engraves it into his memory. He watches him wave his friend over, he turns to see the ‘friend’ and Zayn couldn’t be less interested. 

He waits until the other guy is standing with them, creating an awkward triangle near the bar and, Christ, Zayn hates clubs.

“This is Andy.  The friend I was telling you about.”

Zayn decides to be polite, “Hi, Andy. The name’s Zayn.” He turns to the original guy, “I still don’t know your name.”

Andy laughs, “That’s because he’s not the one trying to pull you, I am.”

Zayn can tell he wouldn’t let this guy anywhere near his cock. “I still would like to know.  I mean he is your friend after all.” Zayn flashes his best smile at Andy’s friend.

He can see the blush settling on the male’s cheeks what the strobe light flashes on him.

He hears him clear his throat, “It’s Liam. My name’s Liam.”

Zayn feels like he’s won.

“Leeyum. It’s lovely to meet you.”

He then starts a conversation with Andy about his nose piercing, “Did you get an internally threaded stud or is it externally threaded?”

Andy looks at him like he’s crazy, “I’ve no fucking clue, mate. But I’m going to the loo.” Andy looks at him, in a way that Zayn assumes is supposed to be seductive, “you can join me if you like.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I’m actually fine. I’ll get us a round of drinks, though.”

Andy walks away with this shoulders slumped. Liam moves to go after him but Zayn reaches out and grabs his shirt.

“He’s a big boy. I’m sure he can find it himself,” he says. “So, Leeyum. Tell me about yourself.”

Liam narrows his eyes, ”I don’t want to steal you from me best mate.  I’m not going to do this. It makes no sense.  I am positive I’m not your type.  Andy is a great guy and from the noises he and his various partners make through the wall, he’s probably great in bed.”

Zayn smiles at the naivety, “First of all, you can’t steal something that doesn’t belong to anyone. Second of all, what do you sound like in bed? How long will it take for me to find out?”

Liam shakes his head, “Stop this. You aren’t interested in me. You’re really not and I can’t do this to me mate.  It’s not right.”

Zayn tries really hard not to laugh so to combat it, he says, “C’mon Liam, you know the world only makes sense when you force it to.  Let me buy you a drink and I promise to let Andy down easy.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow, “Did you just quote Batman?”

Zayn’s eye widen in shock, “How did you--”

Liam gives him a half smile, “It’s my favourite issue. The Dark Knight Falls, right?”

Zayn wants to take this boy’s face and never let go but instead he just says, “It’s my favourite DC comic, that’s for sure. “

Liam groans, “Please tell me you’re not one of those Marvel diehards. I can’t handle more of you people in this world. It’s like you all want to have heartache over the fact that none of your heroes are properly represented in the media.”

This time Zayn does laugh because how many times has he said that to an uncaring Louis?

He shakes his head, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. At least most of the Avengers have the right personalities. How many Batman movies have been made and none of them can convey the proper amount of seriousness and playfulness—or we can talk about how Christian Bale refused to be in a movie with a sidekick so we got an overly serious Bruce Wayne for three movies. Oh! Let’s mention how horrific the adaptation of Watchmen was. ”

Liam’s body language changes completely, “Do you want to mention the fact that Hawkeye doesn’t wear hearing aids? Or how Black Widow doesn’t get the screen time she deserves? How about I mention Daredevil with Ben Affleck?  No, you’re right I should really lead with the Hulk movies.  Those things were atrocious.”

Zayn hasn’t had a conversation like this is years. None of his friends will engage him like Liam is over shit like this.  He’s so giddy to be talking about comics with someone who has knowledge that he forgets about Andy and want’s to punch him when her hears him saying, “Oh no, Liam. Stop talking about that superhero bullshit. No one wants to fucking listen to you go on and on about your hero conspiracy   theories.  Let’s talk about something else, please.”

He sees Liam visibly deflate.

Zayn looks him dead in the eyes. “Listen, buddy, I’m an art teacher.  I teach a class on how to draw comics over at the university, which is my biggest class. I love talking about ‘that superhero bullshit’.  So, if you’d kindly fuck off so I can talk to Liam some more about it, I’d really appreciate it.”

He watches the color drain from Andy’s face, as he understands Zayn words and silently backs away from him. Andy looks to Liam and says a quick, “See you later,” and is skulking out of the club.

Liam looks to Zayn, “You shouldn’t have said that to him.  He’s just not used to making conversation and you go and tell him off about something he knows nothing about. He’s ju-“

Zayn has to cut him off because, “Stop making excuses for him.  He came in, not knowing the situation or reading my body language, and said something that wasn’t welcome. I’m sorry you think that guy’s worthy of being your best mate and that I would ever want him over you. Even if we hadn’t been talking about comics, I still would have turned him down at the end of the night and gotten your number instead.”

Zayn wants to feel bad but he really can’t bring himself to because Liam is smiling at him by the time he finishes speaking.

Zayn looks around the club trying to find Niall but give up on it after a quick scan behind Liam because he doesn’t want to get him out of his peripheral vision.

Looks at Liam for a few beats before asking, “You want to get out of here and grab a cup of coffee?”

Liam straightens his shirt, “I—um. Yeah.  Coffee sounds good.”

Zayn takes his hand and leads them out of the club and hails a cab.  

They get in and Zayn smiles to himself. He has one hand resting with his head in his hand while his other is stroking Liam’s leg.

**

“Look, I’m not saying Thor shouldn’t end up with Sif. What I am says is that if they put the movie Thor with movie Jane, I wouldn’t be to angry about it.”

Zayn laughs because, “I would say the same thing but, the comics tell a different story and they should stick true to that!”

Liam scoffs, “Please, like that always happens with book to movie adaptations.  I mean they couldn’t even follow The Notebook’s plot exactly!”

Zayn gives Liam a funny look while he sip his coffee, “I mean.  That’s what my sisters told me at least.”

Zayn laughs, “Right.  I’m sure your imaginary sisters told you how The Notebook was different from the movie.  Sure, Liam.”

Liam stutters, “They did!  They aren’t imaginary.  I’ve got two.  They’re older than me. Ruth and Nicola. Roo and Nic. You can’t tell me your siblings don’t tell you useless things.”

Zayn likes watching Liam sweat, he decides, “I do. I’ve got sisters too. One older and two younger: Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa.  They’re surprisingly not as annoying as you would think. Me parents are really excited that Safaa’s almost off to uni and by excited, I mean to say: I think my mum cries everyday about it.”

He likes this.  He likes sitting across from Liam and listening to him talk about his family. He likes watching the other male’s eyes light up as he talking about things like Batman or music.

“So what’s it like being a fire fighter?” he asks.

Liam ducks his head a little, “It’s great actually. I’ve been doing it for about six years now.  I’ve never really had to explain it to anyone?  Like. I go to the house and clean, or workout. We do loads of team building activities. Like—you know the type.”

Zayn plays dumb, “I really don’t.”

Liam sighs as if he’s had this conversation too many times, “We do obstacle courses, blind obstacle courses, log movement, and a confidence run, just to name a few.  So all of those build our team to be stronger and work better together.”

Zayn goes for it, “Do they know you’re gay?”

Liam looks up startled, “They um. I just told them all recently, actually. I’ve been out to my family and friends since I was 17 but like.  Me crew didn’t know or I didn’t really trust them until about a year ago. They were all really supportive, y’know?”

Zayn nods.

Liam clears his throat, “What about your students? Do they know you’re, um, gay?”

Zayn chuckles, “Yep, I tell them at the beginning of each new semester. I don’t like secrets.  Plus most of them are very free spirits and extremely accepting. We’re all quite open minded in the arts.”

Liam smiles, “I guess I could have assumed that one meself then.”

“I like that you asked, means you care,” he explains.

A little while later, Zayn checks his watch and sees that it’s half past twelve.  He looks around the quiet pub they picked at random and sees that it’s emptied.

He clears his throat, “We should get going if you want to see my collection before you fall asleep listening to me drone on about shading.”

Liam looks around and agrees, "Not that what you're saying is boring--I swear!"

They’re outside and Zayn gets another cab and tell him his address.  The ride to his place is silent with only the sounds of the radio filling the car. Zayn hums along to the familiar tune.  _  
_

The cab pulls up to his apartment and he turns to help Liam out but notices the other man isn’t moving.

“Are you not coming up?” he inquires.

Liam looks panicked, "I—I didn’t want to assume. I thought that maybe you wer-I’ll just.  I’ll pay for the cab.  That’s what I’ll do.”

Zayn watches Liam fumble out his wallet and looks at him with such a fond expression. He sees the exchange of cash and Liam gets out of the cab not unlike an extremely drunk university goer. He hears Liam shuffle his feet up to the building.

“C’mon Leeyum. I’ve got to show you my comic book collection.”—And, Christ he wishes that was suppose to be a euphemism for something.

 Zayn feels his phone get a text and fishes it out of his pocket as he goes for his keys. It’s from Niall. _Don’t think I didn’t see you leave with the bloke.  Be safe.  Make sure to use loads of lube!!_

He shakes his head and puts it away as he unlocks the door, flicking on the lights as he sees his chocolate lab stretch her limbs. He greets her in one breath and warns Liam in the next, “Hello my sweetheart.  I have a dog, her name is Scarlett, she’s a total sweetie but she like to jump.”

Liam grins, “I love dogs. I have a retriever. She’s like the firehouse’s community dog though.” The dog’s seen him now and has decided to forgo her owner for her new shiny toy aka, Liam. “Hey pretty girl. You smell Brit, huh? She’s not as pretty as you though.”

Zayn smiles as he witnesses the exchange, “Right. Something to drink? I’ve got water, water, and uh, some tea me mate Louis demands I keep but I don’t recommend it.”

Liam looks up from the dog; “I guess I’ll take water then.”

Zayn grabs them each a glass, places them on the coffee table and sits on the couch that separates the living room from the kitchen in his one bedroom flat.

Liam goes and sits next to him, “So why me? I mean. I know you didn’t like Andy’s personality but like, I know me mate isn’t the worst looking person. So why?”

Zayn tries to form words that will make sense to Liam because he knows it’s complicated in his mind, “Let’s just say the messenger took the prize.  I like confidence and even if you were doing it for someone else it takes courage to talk to another bloke you aren’t sure is gay--especially at a regular bar. Also. I’m really into guys who do things for their mates.”

“A--Andy never stood a chance?” Liam asks.

Zayn adjusts himself so that he’s straddling Liam on the couch.  He places his hands on the sides of Liam’s face, “I’d rather be with you.”

Zayn closes the space between them and connects their lips in the first of, hopefully, many similar actions. He feels Liam smile into the kiss and knows he’d made the right choice. 


End file.
